Android
|''Jinzōningen''|lit. "Artificial Human"}} are robotic/cyborg humans, most of which were created by the evil scientist Dr. Gero. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life. Due to their inorganic nature, they, or at least the ones created by Dr. Gero, except for Cell, also have no detectable aura unlike Saiyans, Humans, and others, so they cannot be directly tracked using Scouters or Ki Sense. The only one that can be sensed via Ki Sense is Gero's ultimate creation, Cell. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Earthling race, though only if they are modelled after Earthlings, as Mira is considered an Offworlder due to being modelled after the Demon Realm race, Android 76 is considered a Namekian due to being based on Namekians, and Mecha Goku is considered a Saiyan due to being modelled after the Saiyan Goku. Bio-Androids such as Cell and the Cell Juniors are classified as Earthlings as well despite containing cells from different races presumably due to being created on Earth. Types There are several types of Android present in Universe 3. #'Old robot': robots who cannot speak outside of beeps, the only one of these seen is the God of Destruction Mosco; the robot piloted by Mule. #'Modified warrior': robots and cyborgs who are modified to have combat capabilities, Nigrisshi and Narirama are examples of modified warriors. Red Ribbon Army *Major Metallitron – Created by the Red Ribbon Army, destroyed by Goku and again by Pan, and may have not been made by Dr. Gero. *Dr. Gero's Prototype Androids – Early test models. A superior Super Prototype Android model also existed. *Android 1 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 2 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 3 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 4 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 5 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 6 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 7 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 8 – Created by Dr. Gero (and Dr. Flappe in the anime), now living at Jingle Village. **Future Android 8 *Android 9 – In Dragon Ball Online, Android 9 is a giant robot replica of Commander Red. In Dragon Ball SD, Android 9 is an Android version of Akio Iyoku labeled as "Iyo-ku-gō" (a play on the name of the V-Jump Editor-in-Chief's name). *Android 10 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 11 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 12 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Android 13 – Completed by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer. Does not appear in manga, although the Androids ABCs section implies that they were nearing completion. *Android 14 – Completed by Dr. Gero's Super Computer. Does not appear in manga, although the Androids ABCs section implies that they were nearing completion; destroyed by Future Trunks in Super Android 13! *Android 15 – Completed by Dr. Gero's Super Computer. Does not appear in manga, although the Androids ABCs section implies that they were nearing completion; destroyed by Vegeta in Super Android 13! *Android 16 – Purely robotic with incomplete programming. Destroyed by Perfect Cell during the Cell Games. **Future Android 16 - Purely robotic with incomplete programming and unable to fulfill his original directive to eliminate Future Goku due to his death by heart virus. Originally he was never activated in the alternate future timeline, but was found by the time traveling Towa and reprogrammed to serve the Time Breakers in altering the history of the future timeline. **Android 16 (new model) - A new model of Android 16 with all of the original's memories, created and later destroyed by Android 21. **Android 16A – Copy of #16 created by the Red Pants Army. **Android 16B – Copy of #16 created by the Red Pants Army. **Android 16C – Copy of #16 created by the Red Pants Army. *Knight Destroyer - The older and more powerful variant of the Destroyer. It possessed several variants: Metal Hulk and Shadow Colossus. Pilaf's Guardian was also a Knight Destroyer. *Destroyer - Mass-produced military robot. It possessed several variants: Red Destroyer, Green Destroyer, Gokd Destroyer, Annihilator and Death Machine. *Android 17 – A cyborg, he was considered a failure. Fused with Hell Fighter 17. Resurrected and living in peace by himself. **Future Android 17 – A cyborg, considered a failure. Reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years until eventually destroyed by Future Trunks. **Hell Fighter 17 – Machine mutant, fused with Android 17. *Android 18 – A cyborg, she was considered a failure by Dr. Gero. Living in peace with Krillin. **Future Android 18 – A cyborg, considered a failure. Reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years until eventually destroyed by Future Trunks. *Android 19 – Purely robotic, considered a success, destroyed by Vegeta. *Android 20 – Robotic body of Dr. Gero with the organic brain of the late doctor installed in the head. Android 20 was destroyed by Android 17 and then again by Super 17. **Future Android 20 (replica) – Robotic copy of Future Gero used as a body by his Super Computer. **Doctor Gero Corps. – Two other copies of Future 20 created by the Future Gero's Super Computer in order to assist it in combat. Super Androids From Different Timelines *Super Android 17 - A super cyborg, considered a failure. He is form Future Rollin timeline and he become apart of Future Trunks, destroyed by Future Rollin and Kilik. Super Android 18 - A super cyborg, considered a failure. She is form Future Rollin timeline and she become apart of Future Trunks, destroyed her to kill Future Rollin. **Super Android 18 - Her twin brother Super Android 17 made her a new body, she get destroyed by Coolits. *Super Android 19 Purely robotic, considered a success, He is form Future Rollin timeline, destroyed by Goku (From Future Rollin Timeline) and Gohan (From Future Rollin Timeline) Fusion Androids *Super Android 13 – Android 13 fused with Android 14 and Android 15, destroyed by Goku in Super Android 13! *Super 17 – Fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, half-cyborg and half-machine mutant, destroyed by Goku and Android 18. Bio-Androids *Sandmen – Bio-Androids in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *Yorgans – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Failed Experiments – Bio-Androids in Attack of the Saiyans. *Cell – Bio-mechanical, killed by Gohan. **Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell, destroyed by Krillin and Future Trunks. **Future Cell – Alternate timeline version of Cell, killed by Future Trunks. *Cell Juniors – Bio-Androids who are the offspring of Cell, destroyed by Gohan. *Dark Cell - He is from Future Rollin timeline, absorbs by Cell. *Blue Cell - He is from Goken's timeline, destroyed by Lita Rose. *Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed – The form Super 17 takes after absorbing the Bio-Android Cell. Bio-Android Fusions Other Androids *Arale Norimaki – Created by Senbei Norimaki in Dr. Slump and is the first successfully built android. *'Caramel Man' – The Android series created by Dr. Mashirito in Dr. Slump. **Obotchaman – Created by Dr. Mashirito and is based on the same design plans that made Arale. *Pirate Robots - Combat robots created by pirates to protect their treasure, the one that appeared in Dragon Ball was numbered "2" on its legs. A variant numbered "3" appears in Dragon Ball Online. *'Bio Mech' - A type of enemy in Buu's Fury. **Warlord - A boss in Buu's Fury who turned himself into a Bio Mech. **'Ultra Bio Mech' - An upgraded version of the Bio Mech in Buu's Fury. *'Cyborgs' - A type of enemy in Buu's Fury. **Cyborg Tao – Mercenary Tao was rebuilt as a cyborg after being defeated by Goku. He describes himself as "the world's first cyborg assassin." **'Hyper Cyborg' - An upgraded version of the Cyborg in Buu's Fury. *Dr. Kochin – Movie character, accidentally destroyed by Dr. Wheelo (knocked him into a chasm where he exploded). *Dr. Wheelo – Movie character, killed by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. *Cacao – Movie character only, half android-half Ikonda-seijin (a cyborg). Killed by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. *Compression-01 - A member of the Guard troops. It also has several variants. *Frieza Race members who utilized Cosmic Suit **Mecha Frieza – Frieza was rebuilt thanks to his father soon after the latter found him injured following his deadly battle against Super Saiyan Goku, becoming half organic, half mechanical (like Mercenary Tao). Mecha Frieza retained his cybernetics while in Hell, though after he was revived Frieza lost his cybernetics after the pieces of his Mecha Frieza form were placed in the Frieza Force's new Medical Machine and he reverted to his 1st form free of his cybernetic enhancements. ***Mecha Future Frieza – The Frieza from Future Trunks' and Cell's timelines also appeared as Mecha Frieza. **Meta-Coolers – Movie characters, destroyed by Goku and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. ***Future Meta-Coolers – Antagonists in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Destroyed by the present and future Z Fighters. **Meta-Cooler Core – Cooler revived as the core of the Big Gete Star. **Super Class-up Rezok **'Chivalet' - A Frieza Race Time Patroller equipped with a Cosmic Suit in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 . **'Hiebie' - A Frieza Race Time Patroller equipped with a Cosmic Suit who claims to have caught a cold during Frieza's Siege on Conton City in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Mechanoid' - An enemy in Buu's Fury **Crook - The Warlord's right-hand man. **'Power Mechanoid' - An upgraded version of the Mechanoid. *Tuffle Machines **Hatchiyack – A supercomputer that was created by the Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi. **Machine Mutants **God Guardon - Robots who guard the Dark Planet. *Time Breaker cyborg **Octopapa – Turned into a cyborg by the Time Breakers and put in charge of a cave near the location of Cell-X in Dragon Ball Online. *Mecha Goku - A metallic android duplicate of Goku created by Bulma to be a training partner for Vegeta to use in Dragon Ball Fusions. Capable of transforming into Super Mecha Goku, which resembles Goku's Super Saiyan form and causes Mecha Goku's metallic body to turn golden. Classified as a Saiyan in Dragon Ball Fusions due to being modeled after the pure-Saiyan Goku.